The Man of Her Dreams
by choirgeek
Summary: Oneshot. Isabel and Alex share a romantic day together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Roswell characters.**

**AN: This is an idea that I have had floating around in my head for a while and I was finally able to put words with the idea. I have always been a big Isabel/Alex fan. I hope you enjoy this story.**

The Man of Her Dreams

She sat at a table by herself in a familiar restaurant. Normally, the place would be hopping with hungry customers. But not this time.

A kiss touched her soft cheek, "Hey there beautiful."

She turned and her brown eyes softened as she looked up at him. "Alex," she smiled as he sat down across from her.

He pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to her. It was a single red rose, "It looked beautiful in the store, but it pales compared to you Isabel Evans."

Isabel blushed as she took the rose from Alex Whitman. "Thank you, Alex."

The two of them were in the most popular restaurant in their not-so-humble town of Roswell, New Mexico; the Crashdown Café.

"I'll be back," Alex grinned as he walked up to the counter. When he came back he was carrying two smoothies and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

It was Isabel's turn to grin as she tipped over the bottle and poured the sauce into her smoothie. Alex always knew just what she wanted and just what she needed. He was perfect for her in everyway. It was hard for her to believe that she had once thought the brown haired, blue eyed gentleman in front of her to be nothing more than the common nerd at school. Once Isabel learned she was wrong about Alex, she never forgot.

For the longest time Isabel knew that Alex liked her and while she liked him in return, she tried to deny her feelings and pushed them aside. Her belief was that as much as her brother Max and their friend Michael liked to think otherwise, it was impossible for any of them to have a lasting, healthy relationship. It would be too hard for them because they were aliens.

When Isabel finally admitted her feelings, it was almost too late, Alex was just about ready to move on. Luckily, they were able to work things out and here they were at the Crashdown, sipping smoothies.

Ten minutes later they had finished their smoothies and walked out of the restaurant. Isabel linked her fingers through Alex's and leaned against him as they walked. In her other hand, Isabel carried her rose. For a long period of time, they walked in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you, Alex."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being sweet, caring, considerate. You have always been there for me, no matter when I needed you or what the reason."

"That's what people like me do, Isabel."

"People like you?" she looked at him, slightly perplexed.

He smiled sweetly at her and gave her a light kiss, "People in love."

Isabel gasped before Alex covered her mouth in a deeper kiss. When they separated, she whispered, "I love you too."

Alex grinned and they walked on. Eventually they ended up at the park where they sat at a picnic table and talked for a few hours.

Once more, Alex said, "I'll be back," and headed off to go do something.

Isabel held the rose up to her and inhaled. She loved the sweet perfume that was rising from it, not just because it was a rose, but because it was from Alex, the man she loved.

When Alex returned, he was carrying a blanket and a picnic basket. After laying the blanket on the ground, Alex motioned for Isabel to sit next to him on it. Happily, Isabel obliged.

Slowly, Alex started pulling things out of the picnic basket. The first item was a candle in a candlestick holder. Alex pulled out a book of matched and light the candle in the gathering twilight. Then came two plastic champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice.

Isabel smiled as Alex popped the cork and poured them each a glass. "Cheers," he said tapping Isabel's glass.

"Cheers," she replied, taking a sip and loving Alex more and more each second.

Then Alex pulled out a Tupperware container wrapped in foil. When he removed the foil, Isabel laughed and had to put down her glass for fear of spilling the grape juice.

"I'm not a very good cook, so I decided to spare you and make sure that I didn't give my date food poisoning," he blushed, pointing to the Tupperware container of pizza.

"That's fine Alex," she reassured him. "I don't need you to make me dinner for this to be perfect. Just being with you is perfect."

He smiled and leaned across the short distance to kiss her, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Isabel and Alex shared a wonderful and romantic dinner and then lay down to look at the stars. Isabel stared up at the sky and her mind roamed to a time shortly after she had started to get to know Alex when they were on a camping trip in the woods. During that camping trip, they had sat together looking up at the starry sky. One look at Alex told Isabel that he was recalling the same memory.

"I love looking at the stars with you," she murmured.

"Me too," Alex said softly. He shifted and pulled something out of his pocket, "Isabel Evans, will you marry me?"

Isabel was slightly disoriented when she opened her eyes. She became aware of the arm wrapped around her waist as she lay in her bed. She shifted slightly and turned her head. She sighed and almost broke into tears.

Her hair was not the long blonde hair Alex had run his fingers through, it was short brown. The man beside her was not her first love, it was her husband Jesse.

It had all been a dream. Alex had never proposed because he didn't have a chance to. Alex was dead. He had been dead for a year and she still couldn't fully move one. He always was and always will be the man of her dreams.


End file.
